La Canción Roja
by Ib Tears
Summary: "Tú puedes salvarlos a todos" El destino del Daze esta en manos de una sola persona, es una decisión propia, elige bien. (Hiatus: 30/06/2014)
1. Culpa

**Hola, no tengo mucho tiempo pero les presento mi nuevo Fic, tendrá unos máx. diez capítulos, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Extra: Este fic fue subido originalmente a la pagina en Facebook "Kagerou Days/Kagerou Project", dedicado a la misma.**

**Alerta: Es rango T, no te esperes mariposas voladora, y no, por lastima tampoco hay PonyElefantes.**

**Atención: Este es un Fanfic hecho de fan para fans, ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad ****del te odio pero te amo**** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

* * *

Corrí hacia el techo, no hacía más que llorar, me senté en un rincón para que mis lágrimas siguieran corriendo. Pensé en todo el tiempo que había pasado sola en esta escuela, sola en mi hogar.

Sola en el mundo.

También pensé en lo que iba a hacer a continuación, saltar donde estaba el gran cielo, más allá del barandal, no sabía como algo así me llevaría a otro mundo, ojalá hubiera podido despedirme de todos antes, ojalá me logren perdonar, pero las cosas son así.

Escuché unos pasos, pero los ignoré, solo cerré mis ojos y pensé en la persona que acababa de dejar mi vida.

De parte mía una risa sin alegría resonó —Y justo le había dado el mejor consejo de su vida. —Susurré mientras seguía riendo, con una voz nada parecida a la que me identificaba.

Temblé ¿qué haría ahora? Sabia quien había sido el culpable, pero no hice nada para evitarlo, sabia de todos los planes, pero no ¡no hice nada, absolutamente nada!

Estaba perdida, yo solo quería ayudarlos a todos.

Mi voz estaba ronca, y recordé en todo el tiempo que aguanté llorar ahí abajo.

—Takane. —dije sabiendo de que por más que pronunciara su nombre esa persona no volvería a la vida. De repente sentí un cálido aliento, alguien respiraba en mi cuello, hincado frente a mi, aparentemente había llegado recién —¿Kisaragi-kun?

Aguanté otra risa, mi voz era muy graciosa, como cuando estaba enferma —¿Qué pasa…—intenté sonreír —Kisaragi-kun?

Se alejó un poco para verme a la cara, aunque aún me sostenía, y por su expresión vi que algo no le agrado –Tateyama-san, no tienes porque fingir conmigo, _odio_ esa sonrisa tuya, podrías mostrarnos de vez en cuando a la verdadera tú.

Eso tocó mi corazón, tan fuerte que rompí en llanto, lo abracé, y lo más lindo es que me correspondió, sólo él y yo en la azotea, mis lágrimas no hacían más que salir y le estaba mojando el uniforme.

—Ki-Kisaragi-kun. —miré el piso, seguía triste por la muerte de mi amiga.

—No es tu culpa lo que le paso a Enomoto-san. —se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, yo lo imité —Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Algo en mi mente brotó y me dijo que justo ahora y sólo ahora tendría una oportunidad.

No quería irme, no quería dejar esto en una conversación del pasado.

Mis piernas caminaron por si solas, lo volteé, a pesar de su sorpresa me agarré de él y lo hice. Lo bese. ¡Lo había besado!

Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que había una posibilidad de que se separara de mí y me insultaría, pero no, se quedó quieto como estatua, me dejo saborear cada momento que yo quise pero eso hizo que mi pecho doliera un poco.

Me separé, estuvimos en silencio unos momentos, hasta que me di cuenta que él no diría nada, aunque está bien porque yo fui quien lo besó —Bueno, yo me voy.

Me giré para salir de aquí, estaba decepcionada de lo ingenua que puedo llegar a ser, pero valió la pena. Segundos después sentí como tomaba mi mano, y me jalaba hacia él —Tateyama. —nos besamos otra vez —No te vayas.

Puse mis brazos en su cuello para acortar distancias, él en mi cintura. Lentamente caminamos hacia la pared, acorralándome contra ella, empezó a besar mi cuello dejándome querer, el tacto de sus labios contra mi piel se sentía demasiado bien.

Se separó para mirarme a los ojos, como si me preguntara tan solo con su mirada lo que va a pasar a continuación.

—Tateyam… Ayano —entrelazamos nuestros dedos —¿Okay?

Asentí con la mejor sonrisa que le pude haber dado —Okay, Shintaro-kun.

Estaba feliz.

* * *

**A esta entidad gustarle los reviews, por favor comentar.**


	2. Juntos

**Bueno, no esperen que actualice muy seguido, sólo estaba inspirada xD**

**Espero que no haya faltas ortográficas, me mato si hay, lo revisé muchas veces.**

**Extra: Este fic fue subido originalmente a la pagina en Facebook "Kagerou Days/Kagerou Project", saludos y abrazos a todos los administradores y creadores de contenido.**

**Alerta: Es rango T, no te esperes mariposas voladora, y no, por lastima tampoco hay PonyElefantes.**

**Atención: Este es un Fanfic hecho de fan para fans, ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad ****del te odio pero te amo**** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

* * *

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Así se hace Shintaro.

Mientras yo me preocupaba de recordar como se respira, mi compañera, todavía agitada después de lo que paso, me abrazó, pasando sus dedos por donde antes se habían clavado sus uñas, recorriendo todo el largo de mi espalda, dejando un camino con su tacto frío.

Estábamos sentados en el piso de la azotea, ella apoyada en la pared cuando sonó un ruido proveniente del bolso de Ayano.

Ella estiró el brazo y abrió su bolso, sacando su celular. Su mirada cambió al ver la pantalla, pero lo ocultó en un instante —Es mi padre, a lo mejor me está buscando.

—¿Qué tal si nos vestimos? —le ofrecí, ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, estábamos agotados por lo hecho, pero ya era bastante tarde.

—Ya que —dijo con decepción, se levantó y tomó su ropa, yo hice lo mismo.

Mientras no miraba hacia acá, yo la observaba a ella, vaya que era hermosa. Sus curvas, su cabello cayéndole por esos hombros, un aroma que haría caer a cualquier hombre, su hermoso cuello.

Cuando se estaba colocando el uniforme volvió a sonar el celular, esta vez contestando al llamado —¿Aló? ah, hola papá.

Como no había más que silencio se podía escuchar la conversación, no quería ser entrometido, pero a ella por lo visto no le molesto.

_—__¿Estás bien? hija, ¿Dónde estás?_

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Estoy aquí en la escuela, me quedé haciendo la tarea hasta tarde con un tutor que me asignaron. —que mentirosa es, aunque me dio mucha risa su excusa.

_—__Bueno, hay algo que debo contarte._

—¿Qué pasa? —ya había terminado de vestirme, así que me paré detrás de Ayano y la ayude a terminar de arreglarse mientras hablaba.

_—__¿Te acuerdas de Haruka? _

—¿Cómo olvidar? —Era muy gracioso, porque Haruka es nuestro _-mi mejor_ amigo desde hace tiempo y él si que era muy olvidadizo. Me pregunto como estará después de la muerte de Enomoto, aunque no nos llevábamos tan bien (un ejemplo claro era el apodo que le había dado: Tacaña Enomoto) había sido un duro golpe para todos.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos y empecé a oler la piel de su cuello.

_—__Él… falleció en el hospital hace unos minutos. _—la llamada se cortó después de eso, más bien ella la había cortado.

Apretó mi mano muy fuerte y bajó la mirada, por un momento pensé que empezaría a llorar, pero no fue así.

Caminó por la azotea hasta quedar a unos tres metros del borde, yo solo la miraba sin saber que hacer.

—Que bonito es el atardecer ¿No, Shintaro-kun? Me gustaría observarlo por siempre junto a ti.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el atardecer. Era excepcional y nada parecido a lo que pasaba en estos momentos. Ella giró la cabeza y se dirigió a mí.

—¿Sabes? Vine aquí con el propósito de saltar desde aquí.

No sabía que decir, sabía que ella estaba deprimida, pero no pensé que tanto, solo pude atinar preguntar —¿Porque?

—Mi padre descubrió un mundo en el que si tú entras con alguien más, el día 15 de agosto, podrías revivir con una clase de poderes especiales.

—¿Qué dices? —acaso ¿estaba delirando?

—No me importa que no me creas, es la verdad.

Solo me limité a escucharla, todo esto había sido impactante, la muerte de mis amigos y ahora esto. Realmente no la entendía, este no era un momento para jugar.

—Pero —interrumpiendo mis pensamientos con una voz seria —la única manera de entrar es muriéndose, así que planeaba hacerlo, para ver si tenía la suerte de que justo alguien más estuviera muriendo. O algo así, debería poder hacer más cosas, pero es a lo más que puedo llegar. No sirvo para nada.

No podía creer lo que oí, ¿Otro Mundo? ¿Poderes?, por alguna razón, sentía que estaba diciendo la verdad, por más fuera de lógica que sonará —¿Y ya no lo harás?

—No lo sé —su voz sonaba cada vez más cerca de quebrarse –Yo solo… ¡Yo solo quería salvarlos a todos!

Lo que hice después de eso, solo fue avanzar hasta ella para que lograra recordar que yo seguía junto a ella.

Por un segundo, vi unos ojos rojos en vez de los castaños que Ayano tenía y lo comprendí.

—Ayano, saltemos los dos, yo creo en ti por más descabellado que suene.

Me miró sorprendida y me sonrió dulce pero triste a la vez, asintiendo.

De sus orbes empezaron a salir lágrimas y sin notarlo de los míos también.

—Te amo, Ayano —nos besamos por última vez, ninguno de los dos podía aceptar lo que venía.

—Y yo a ti, Shintaro-kun.

Empezamos a correr, lo único que notamos es que nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas.

Estaban juntas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de lo corto que es, el siguiente también será de este tamaño pero comenzarán a aumentar desde el cuarto.**

**Aprovecho tener su atención para auspiciar una saga de One-shots que voy a hacer con UnPonyElefanteAzul, será de temática canciones de gatos Vocaloid X Kagerou Project, si tienen alguna canción de gatos que les guste, díganmelo, aunque algunas ya las tenemos decididas n.n**

**Reira26: Onee-chan, se que mi fic es muy hermoso pero los tuyos son más, Yo también pensé que sería Yuri O-Q era mi intención hacerlo pero luego fue como "la historia que cree no sirve para el shuri" y bueh, aquí estoy xD Las cosas fluffy son tu trabajo, todos lo sabemos. Extra: quiero mi AyanoEne^^ (Por tu culpa volvía revisar el cap xD Dios, eso me pasa por estar sin lentes)**

**Lucarioks: Gracias, espero que te siga gustando la trama, por más corta que sea, ya te lo dije en privado, eso.**

**Besos, Ib.**


	3. La Profecía

**Buenas, solo diré que los tres primeros capítulos los tenía escritos desde hace un millón de años, me tardaré en actualizar (Lo mismo si alguno lee Academia TriHeart, perdón)**

**Extra: Este fic fue subido originalmente a la pagina en Facebook "Kagerou Days/Kagerou Project", saludos y abrazos a todos los administradores y creadores de contenido.**

**Alerta: Es rango T, no te esperes mariposas voladora, y no, por lastima tampoco hay PonyElefantes.**

**Atención: Este es un Fanfic hecho de fan para fans, ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad ****de**** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

* * *

Vacío. Completamente vacío. Solo yo y el agua.

Caminé nerviosamente por esta superficie líquida y sólida a la vez en la que me encontraba, estaba confundida pero extrañamente tranquila por como era este lugar, todo era de color blanco y gracias a eso, podía ver mi reflejo y lo que había en él.

Manchas de sangre por todo mi cuerpo.

Lo recordé, recordé como había llegado aquí, recordé como se me cortó la respiración al caer y el dolor. Mi vida paso por mis ojos, mis lindos hermanos, mis padres, Takane y Haruka, todo eso había quedado atrás. No debía pensarlo, mi misión era solo una, la razón del porque estaba aquí.

¿Y dónde estará él?

—Shintaro-kun. —mi voz se transformó en un eco que llenó todo, me dispuse a buscarlo por toda esta calma, el agua no se movía y por más que miraras hacia abajo nunca encontrarías el fondo.

Seguí buscando y llamándolo, pero no estaba por ningún lugar, no había nada por ninguna parte.

—_¿Segura que estás buscando bien, Tateyama? _—otro eco sonó y rebotó diciendo mi nombre, una voz extraña tocaba a mi puerta.

Me di la vuelta y vi a una criatura completamente negra saliendo del suelo.

—¿Quién rayos eres? —pregunté al monstruo que me sonreía burlonamente marcando las escamas que se notaban en su rostro, acentuando la imaginaria autoridad que tenía sobre mí en estos momentos.

Caminó unos pasos hacia mí, notando que le superaba fácil treinta centímetros de altura.

Ella me tendió su mano —_Soy Azami, bienvenida al Kagerou Daze. _—una fuerza desconocida me hizo tomarla, se sentía fría —_Supongo que quieres verlo a él ¿no?_

Señaló un lugar a unos cinco metros donde estaba vacío, cuando de repente el agua empezó a girar, saliendo del remolino un gran capullo de lirio gigante.

Lentamente me dirigí hacia donde me indicó y a mitad de camino el capullo se abrió, dejando al descubierto una cápsula de agua que ocultaba algo o más bien alguien.

—¡Shintaro-kun! —se encontraba allí dentro, corrí con todos mis esfuerzos hacía él, pero Azami apareció de la nada y me detuvo con una fuerza descomunal.

—_Aguarda un momento niña, no seas imprudente._ —Azami con un movimiento de manos hizo que se cerrara el capullo —_Déjame explicarte algo, este es no es exactamente el Kagerou Daze, este es el limbo o la entrada del mismo._

Ante mi desconcierto, con otro movimiento de manos, cayó una puerta negra del cielo y a mí me sentaron mágicamente en una silla de mármol frente a ella. Quise quejarme, pero mis labios estaban sellados.

Unas cadenas me aprisionaron, me asusté mucho. Azami se estaba arreglando el pelo como si yo no estuviera aquí, cuando sentí que mis labios se abrían reaccioné —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Estaba furiosa, ella solo me miró despreocupada, que aumentó mi ira —¡¿No voy a revivir o qué?!

—¿_Una chiquilla que sabe del Daze? Interesante_ —había hablado de más, su expresión se volvió interesada, su tono era arrogante —_Pues debes saber, que a pesar de haber sido escogida la superviviente entre tú y ese muchacho, hubo un problema, mi nieta Kozakura Mary ha regresado el tiempo, y aunque regreses, no tendrás poderes._ —no entendía nada, ¿la pequeña Mary hizo que…?

—_Básicamente si no regresas, vas a estar muerta en todas las vidas puedas tener, pero si lo haces vivirás tu vida desde el momento en que mi nieta lo dejo, como si nada hubiera pasado._

Era increíble lo que me estaba contando, todo lo que había hecho, lo que hice con Shintaro ¿todo se había perdido?

—_Lo más sorprendente de tu suicidio_ –Azami me siguió contando, yo solo puse atención —_es que te acaba de dar la oportunidad de ser "La Reina" del Daze en vez de Mary, porque a pesar de que tú no tengas poder, "El Salvador" según la profecía, nos salvará a todos, solo tienes que traerlo a la vida._

—Pero Azami… —¿de qué me perdí? No entiendo nada —¿Yo? ¿Reina? ¡Es una locura! —estaba realmente desconcertada –¿Y cómo podría yo traer a ese "Salvador"?

Ella me miró sorprendida, como si no se lo esperara _–¿Enserio no sabes de lo que hablo? ¿Nada de nada?_

—¡Es enserio! No tengo ni idea.

Se acercó y apoyó las manos en sus caderas —_No pensé que fueras tan..._

—_Lamento decírtelo yo, pero es mejor que lo sepas, tienes una gran decisión por delante que tomar, la que se verá influenciada por lo que te contaré._ —acarició mi mejilla con cariño, no rechacé el contacto ya que se veía totalmente distinta, deslizó su mano hasta llegar un poco más abajo de mi estómago —_Ayano, tú estás embarazada._

* * *

**Dios, me hace mal estar sin lentes, pero están taaaaaaaaaaan lejos.**

**Espero que le haya gustado (siento que digo siempre lo mismo(?)) dudas sobre lo raro que fue, si no se entiende, mi rara mente siempre está trabajando.**

**Reira26: Onee-chan, es que esas tildes eran tan buenas jugando a las escondidas. Esperare que publiques una historia con mucha sangre ya que el yandere de Venado-kun los matará a todos. Te quiero.**

**Lucarioks: Aaslkladslñ pues ahora sabes que pasó, espero que te salgan canas verdes (?)**

**Haruka Hagaren: Shin merece su Harem... Yaoi (Hay un Fic muy bueno donde Shintaro es un princeso con los demás chicos de sirvientes 1313) El drama es mi especialidad, pero no me gusta ponerlo en categorías xD No es culpa de Kenjirou, la serpiente Aclarar la Mirada lo amenazó de matar a su familia (Hablo de la saga, no de esto) Besos.**

**Saludos para ustedes y todos sus bonicos amigos, se despide la capitana Ib.**


End file.
